


Meet Me In The Dark

by tachibabooty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Flirting with guns, M/M, Misunderstandings, More like just a hella lot of sexual tension, Not fluff... but not angst either..., Police Officer AU, Yakuza AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibabooty/pseuds/tachibabooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was by far the stupidest thing he’d done in his entire career. And last night… well… last night was meant to be his last watching Eren Jaeger. Instead, it had turned into the first night he’d talked to Eren Jaeger. Eren didn’t know… he didn’t know anything… and that was how Levi convinced himself to let things get as far as they did. </p><p>Not that they could get much further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get back on the writing wagon after a kick in the gut so here we are. Just a short one-shot, and no graphic smut just references and perky little butts on show. 
> 
> In my head this good be a series of one-shots... but this is me so that's probably not going to happen. 
> 
> I hope you guys like! [My tumblr](http://tachibabooty.tumblr.com/)

It was by far the stupidest thing he’d done in his entire career. He’d been told to watch the kid, the 20-something brat who was getting too close to things he shouldn’t be involved in - leading Levi’s boss to think it was because he was trying to snoop around and get answers, and that was something they couldn’t afford to happen. 

Levi had watched him, of course he had. He’d sat in the coffee shop across from the kid’s apartment building every morning and evening, despite the fact the tables were never wiped down properly and there were questionable stains on the coffee cups. He would _watch_ the kid leave for the morning and then wait around until he arrived him, even if it wasn’t until the middle of the night. It was amazing what you could learn about someone just from watching them come and go from their apartment everyday. He knew the kid’s name was Eren Jaeger from his boss’ intel, but over the month he watched him, he’d learnt so much more. 

Eren hated the rain. Every time it rained he wore a ridiculous oversized raincoat and carried an umbrella that seemed to dwarf him. The cold didn’t seem to affect him though, as he never wore anything thicker than a thin jumper. He was obsessed with dogs, to an unhealthy amount. A good deal of dog-walkers made use of this street, and Eren seemed familiar with every single one, stopping to chat and greet the dog no matter how late he was running. He had a tendency to bring home take-out at a frequency that made Levi want to throw up. Mostly though, he learnt that Eren seemed oddly innocent and smiley for someone who was worrying his bosses so much. He’d said as much to them, told them there was nothing out of the ordinary he’d noticed, and suggested they just leave the kid alone. He’d probably just had the worst luck at being in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

And last night… well… last night was meant to be his last watching Eren Jaeger. Instead, it had turned into the first night he’d talked to Eren Jaeger. Honestly, he still wasn’t sure what had happened: it had been raining, and his umbrella had snapped, and then there was Eren arriving home with his smile and his stupid raincoat and an offer to come up and change into dry clothes. An offer Levi had taken… stupidly… and then the next thing he knew Eren was asking if there was a reason he’d been watching him all month… The panic of being caught only lasted a second though, because Eren was then slowly unbuttoning his shirt, revelling a gorgeously smooth tan chest, and asking why Levi hadn’t approached him sooner if he liked what he saw so much. Eren didn’t know… he didn’t know anything… and that was how Levi convinced himself to let things get as far as they did. 

Not that they could get much further. 

As he stood on Eren’s bedroom balcony, watching the smoke from his cigarette stand out in the cool dawn air, he could still feel the warm hands running over him. Eren had been a teasing devil, skilled with his mouth in a way that Levi was pretty sure he’d never forget, and then as soon as they were under the sheets and Levi was pressing inside him, Eren screamed and whined like a gorgeous little virgin feeling it for the first time. 

The stupidest thing he’d done in his career… but perhaps the best. 

Knowing he should leave, contact his boss and wipe Eren off the ‘to-watch’ list, he crushed the cigarette under his foot and turned to head back inside the bedroom. Eren wasn’t in bed any more, the sheets empty, but he could hear the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. It was the best time to slip out: if there was one thing he’d learnt from last night, it was that there was no way Eren was anything but oblivious to who he was and why he’d really been watching him. He never would have slept with him so willingly otherwise. 

He started to dress, but as soon as he pulled on his trousers he knew something was wrong. Something was missing. Wallet? No, still there in his pocket. Phone was on his belt as always… His gun was strapped to the inside of his… 

“Looking for this?”

Levi spun around, eyes locked on Eren standing in the doorway to the bathroom, completely naked and dripping wet, Levi’s gun held loosely in his hand and a teasing smirk on his lips. 

“This is a bit too dangerous to leave lying around a stranger’s bedroom, you know, Mr Policeman.” 

An ice cold wave washed over Levi. He did know. 

Eren didn’t seem to mind the look of stricken horror on Levi’s face, he just took a few steps forward, examining the gun carefully. Eren was the one naked here, yet it was clearly Levi who felt vulnerable. “They hide them better nowadays. It was such a pain trying to find it,” Eren grinned, pointing the barrel right between Levi’s eyes. “I’m glad I did.”

Levi grit his teeth. “You knew…”

“That you were investigating me? Yeah, sorry. You weren’t exactly subtle. Besides, the police aren’t the only ones watching me. My dad’s people spotted you only a few days after I did.”

Levi sighed. How could he have been so stupid? “You dad…” 

“You know him as the 4th,” Eren said, his smile still as angelic as ever. It fell though, into a frown of confusion. “I will admit though, last night wasn’t what I’d expected. I thought you’d just give up when you found nothing on me… but then… I don’t know, I invited you up and you seemed so damn up for it. I couldn’t tell if you were still playing me or…” His eyes ran down to Levi’s trousers briefly, the smile returning. “Or if you really did like what you saw.”

Levi glared. “And what about you? Why did you invite me up? To call me out? Kill me?”

“I called you up to sleep with you, because I did like what I saw… still do,” Eren lowered the gun, pointing it at Levi’s heart now, and with a quirk of his lips, he spun the gun around in his hand, offering the grip to Levi. Slowly, Levi took it back, uncertain what Eren was doing, but already feeling a lot better with the gun in his hand again. There was hardly anywhere on his person that Eren could hide a gun now anyway. 

Eren smiled, stepping forward again until the gun’s barrel was pressing into his stomach. “So, Mr Policeman… are you going to arrest me? I’d rather you didn’t right now because…” Eren’s fingers wrapped lightly around Levi’s wrist, and he let his hand be guided up until the gun was against Eren’s mouth. His kissed it lightly, before his lips parted and his tongue dragged along the gun. He kept pulling Levi closer, kissing and licking along the metal until he reached Levi’s fingers around the grip… and then sucked a teasing mark right over the pulse in Levi’s wrist. When Eren met Levi’s eyes again, there was something hungry in the bright greens. “Because then what I’ve got planned for you in the shower will go to waste.”

Turning, Eren walked right back to the bathroom, his tanned ass in plain view, swinging slightly as he walked… still covered in red bite marks from last night. Levi’s arm dropped to his side as he watched, holding the gun lightly, confused and at a loss for what was happening. Eren paused in the doorway, looking over his shoulder and smirking. “You can bring the gun if it makes you feel better…” 

He did.


End file.
